Virtual Reality
by Miranda Malice
Summary: What happens when Yusuke and the gang are assigned to take down an evil in the ...computer? well they enlist the help of Hiei's gf Kylie...little do they know there is more to Kylie than meets the eye. [On Hold]
1. Default Chapter

**Kylie stormed up the stairs angrily.**

_**Stupid stupid mom. shes on that damn computer all the time. **_

_**And she didnt even buy it..**_

**She threw herself on the bed with a huff. Then realizing that she had retreated to her room once again she groaned. **

**"God that bitch has done it again." She said aloud into the quietness of her room.**

_**and here i am acting like a child...whats wrong with me?**_

**Kylie lifted up her half gloved hand infront of her face studying it. Short half fingered gloves hung to her hands like a second skin.**

**Long slender fingers tipped in dark red nail polish. Slender yet muscular arms. Short rounded nails. Yup same as always.**

_**At least its not spreading this time.**_

**She looked around the room making sure no one was watching and peeled of her right glove. Where she was scarred the worst. **

**She studied the dark red skin that was spread all over the back of her hand and curled around her fingers like a tight smothering ****hug. Her eyes took on a far off look as she remembered the night she'd been scarred for life.**

**The air had been heavy with thick grey smoke. The floor had been really hot. Probably from the fire that was down there.**

**It had been so hard to breathe through the acrid flames and she had been beggining to get dizzy when she spotted her mom ****Lydia and her father Jake carrying her two brothers toward the door. She'd raised her arms yelling for them but they hadn't spotted her.**

**Finally Lydia had and Kylie had thought she was about to be rescued. But with a shrug of her shoulders Kylie's heart broke.**

**Her mom wasnt about to save her. She felt tears trickiling down her ashy face. Lydia had turned back towards the door all****her attention focused on her precious boys instead of the lone little girls staring at her with large forest green eyes. Her dark brown**

**pigtails had caught on fire and she'd fought to beat them out with her hands. It was then that she'd remembered her older sister ****Kayjia. But by then the dizzyness had faded and the last thing she'd remembered was Katjia calling her name. Needing her help...**

**She awoken in the arms of a fireman later. Exhausted but amazingly alive. Lydia had looked at her with dissapointment. It was ****obvious that she'd wanted her to be dead. It was obvious...even to a five year old.**

**"What memory is this ****小さい鳥****?" a voice whispered in her head yet strangely tickiling her ear. She felt her body being lifted ****up and cradled against a hard body. **

**"You know what its from Hiei" She whispered back, unwilling to open her eyes. She didnt want to face him after he'd found out**

**about her hands. He began gently rubbing her shoulders and she softly sighed. Hiei started up the conversation as usual.**

**"Parents tried to kill you yet?"**

**"Yup!"**

**"How did they try this time?"**

**Kylie shifted herself and snuggled deeply into his warm inviting embrace. He tapped her chin lightly. **

**"How?"**

**"Well I was coming home and I had opened the door then remembered i had forgotten the mail and right when i stepped to the ****side, SWOOSH. A razor sharp axe cut through the air right where I was standing. **

**Hiei's grip tightened. **

**"They are getting smarter ****小さい鳥****. You should watch more closely."**

**Kylie laughed.**

**"I should be okay."**

**Hiei frowned at her.**

**"This is not a time to laugh. Your parents are dangerous."**

**She raised an eyebrow. **

**"As dangerous as you?"**

**She was referring to that time that guy had attacked her in the alley on her way home. Almost rapped her. It had been soo close**

**"C'mon I think he's out of the hospital by now."**

**"Key word; think."**

**'hn.**

**Kylie chuckled. Then opened her eyes allowing them to roam over his beautiful face. She smiled. Ever since she'd met him ****a year ago they'd gotten really close. He'd told her things that no one knew about him. Things about his mother. His sister...****the gang. The fact that he was a fire demon didnt bother her at all. She knew he was a big softy deep inside.**

**Hiei snorted in response to her last thought.**

**deeeep, deeeeeeeeeeeep, deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP, in there.**

**Somewhere.**

**Kylie burst out laughing and Hiei's face looked more relaxed though he'd never smiled since that night she'd told him she loved ****him. He'd looked a little worried but none the less happy. It will be dangerous loving me. He'd said. And hed been right.**

**Countless times she'd been attacked by demons looking for the great assassian. She had just coated herself with a psychic ****forcefield and eventually Koenma had sent Rooster or Grease over to help her. She chuckled once more. They hated the nic ****names she had for them. But Angel liked hers. Kayko was truly a little angel. She'd helped Kylie with her PE. She wasnt very ****athletic and Angel had taught her some very good exercises to keep her in shape. **

_**Then again computer programmers dont need exercise now do they.**_

_**"You'd better stay in shape onna. I dont date fatties."**_

**Kylie burst out laughing.**

**"Hey just because im not good at sports doesnt mean i dont work out. You know I go to the gym every day."**

**Hiei gave her a disbelieveing look.**

**"hey, Kylie raised her shirt showing off her firm flat slightly tanned stomach, look at that."**

**"Try and punch me."**

**Hiei raised a fist and Kylie screamed.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

**" I was just kidding crazy." she said with a laugh.**

**Then she gave him the pouty look. "I cant believe you were going to punch me."**

**"I was going to "give it a try".**

**"How rude." Kylie said suddenly acting prim and proper.**

**"You told me to."**

**Kylie shrugged. "Cant argue with that"**

**Hiei stared at her and then began backing up forgetting that his back already was resting against her headboard.**

**"Your crazy" he stated.**

**Kylie stared at them then laughed like the wicked witch. "Did you just figure that out?"**

**"Yes" Hiei evenly replied.**

**Kylie just stared at him then laughed. **

**"So what are you doing tommorow?" She finally asked.**

**"School."**

**Kylie gasped feigning shock.**

**"WHAT! THE GREAT HIEI IS GOING TO GRACE US MORTALS WITH HIS PRESENCE?"**

**Hiei scowled at her.**

**"I'm not that obsessed with myself ****小さい鳥**

**"Yes, Kylie said, yes you are."**

**"Shut up annoying little onna" Hiei scowled at her.**

**Kylie grinned "Now thats the Hiei I like to see."**

**As he was getting up to leave she smacked his butt.**

**"Woooo hoooo."**

**Hiei was on top of her in a flash his crimson eyes flashing.**

**"Watch where your hands roam little one. Remeber the saying, dont play with fire if you dont want to get burned"**

**Kylie held up her scarred hands. "Too late remember."**

**He stared at her and a small sigh escaped his lips.**

**His hands were romaing all over her soft body and toying with the hem of her shirt.**

**"Tell me if you dont want this," he whispered.**

**"I do." she replied.**

**Hiei's body then tensed against hers. He made a move to get up and she held him down.**

**"Whats wrong?" she whispered.**

**"Im too heavy." he said.**

**"No your not" She mummered. **

**"Your just right."**

**Hiei stared at her before gently clasping their hands together.**

**He didnt want to hurt her burns. Though they rarley hurt anymore.**

**Kylie smiled at him and traced his face with her hands. He was so hot!**

**Hiei sucked in his breath at the contact. Her cool skin against his was sending shivers up his spine.**

**"Are you okay?" she mummered, still tracing his features as though trying to etch them into memory.**

**"Im fine." He said a little shaky.**

**Kylie looked at his shirt then grinned.**

**"I like your shirt."**

**"uhhh...ok?"**

**"But I want it off."**

**"...ok..."**

**Kylie smiled evilly and slowly peeled of his shirt revealing a very fit very muscular torso.**

**"Your beautiful" she mummered tracing the contours of his muscules and slowly she bent down and began nibbiling just ****above his waist line. **

**Hiei let out a small moan and Kylie grinned proud of her self. **

**Then Hiei flipped over and jerked her ontop of him and said " shirt. off."**

**"Huh?"**

**Hiei payed no mind to her and pulled of her black aerosmith t-shirt to reveal a black lace edged bra. **

**He sucked in his breath and let it out in a whoosh as she leaned down and kissed him thoroughly.**

**He ran his hands over the lace mounds and Kylie leaned back to give him fuller acess.**

**Hiei took advantage of this and traced the outline of her...yeah...with his fingers.**

**(nipples is a dirty dirty word lmao)**

**Kylie moaned and then grinning evilly again stared at his pants.**

**"OFF!" She declared.**

**Hiei stared at her.**

**"What?"**

**She grinned and pressed her weight down against him rubbing against him.**

**His eyes flashed and Kylie saw that he was begging to loose control.**

**His hands ran up and down her arms and he took off her pants and tucked her under him, faster then she could say handcuffs.**

**He leaned down and roughly kissed her until she couldnt breathe anymore.**

**"Please Hiei" she whispered.**

**Hiei complied to her wish through the night.**

**

* * *

**

**小さい鳥-roughly translated little bird...can someone tell me the japanese name?**

**Whos a dirty dirty girl? i am lol!**

**well i've never really written something like that so im curious as to ppl's responses.**

**hmmmmmmm**

**gazes around**

**OO yeah...i have the next chappy of KK done but i dont have time to type it **

**my mom is being exceptionally unreasonable. Just b/c i no more about the com then she does when its not working ****she accuses me of sabatoge! What is wrong in that little brain of hers i have no idea. But i dont like it.Nywayz im working ****on the stories as we speak so beee patient!**

**oo and why is hiei kinda mushy?...just cuz hes with her...hes not going to be like that in public.**

**l8r,**

**animelover217-69**


	2. Closing in

FyI: Bambi-Botan :She told her one day that her nic name should be Bimbo but Botan heard her and this was the only coverup

Kylie could think of at the moment.

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep 

CRRAACK

The alarm flew across the room by some unseen force and Kylie grinned truimphantly.

Then sensing something was amiss she opened her sleep cacked eyes and let out a little groan.

Oh yeah today's monday, school, and Hiei left...when was it, around 4 hours ago.

Kylie summounded up some will power and drug herself out of bed.

"I hate school" Kylie grumbled as she grabbed some black bogo pants and a silver Harley Davidson T-shirt.

Then remembering she was...NAKED...she grabbed a grey sports bra and matching underwear. She grinned as she absent midedly

toyed with a lock of her short dark brown hair. Then keeping her eyes peeled she walked down the stairs from her

room.She mentally winced when she heard the loud creak that shattered the usual silence.

_Damn I got to get that fixed._

She slowly opened the door and felt around with her mind trying to see if anyone was out there.

Clear. Kylie then walked inot the bathroom and stepped into the steaming hot shower. A small sigh escaped her lips as the

pounding hot water ran all over her worn out body.

Click

Kylies' head poked out of the shower.

_Since when does the bathroom door have a lock?  
_

She shrugged her shoulders.

_Oh well..._

Kylie washed her hair inhaling the heavenly scent of strawberries and cream (FYI that is a shampoo...i have it!)

She washed her body and then gazed at the watch Bambi had given her. It was a large oval shaped black watch with purple flames

that told the time of any place in the world, both demon and human..hell it'd probably tell her what time it was on Jupiter. Kylie glanced at it interested.

_I'll have to try that later..._

_Though it does clash with my pierced heart neckalace. _Hiei had the sword part.

Just then her watch let out a warning beep. Three minutes until six.

_six, six, almost six, gotta get out before six,_

Six was when the electricity was turned on. And six was usually when her lovley parents tried to kill her. Kylie hurriedly pulled on her bra and under

wear and then her black bongo pants and HD silver tee. She stared at her self and scowled. Then after a second thought she grabbed a handful

of gel and spiked her hair. She cackled at herself and grabbed the dice earrings in the hidden shelf under the toilet seat.

(Perfectly sainatary airtight space okay? okay.)

9 holes in all. Four on the left ear; 2 on top two on bottom and the same on the right ear. Just then a shrill scream burst forth from her watch.

Kylies' eyes widened and she stared at her watch.

"Holy shit its six."

Kylie stared around and the floor began shaking.

_What the hell?_

The tiled walls were shaking and then with an abnormal slowness started to close in on her.

_Oh this is fucking great now the damn walls want to hug me. Whats next._

Just then the farmiliar panic hit her. Kylies breathing became faster and faster and her heart pounded semmingly louder echoing in the fast mini-

mizing space. She had never told any one how claustrophobic she was.

_And I'm not about to start _Kylie thought grimly.

The mental walls began closing in on her as well.

_Just an illusion, just an illusion, its not real...none of this is real._

Kylie crouched down and wrapped her arms around her knees rocking back and forth.

_Your doing it again...acting like a baby._

_Have to get out...must get out...going to sufforcate._

_must...get ...free..._

Then with a sudden burst of energy

BOOM

The bathroom exploded.

* * *

Kayko's head shot up. 

_I could have sworn I heard the name Yukia..._

Walking over she turned her attention on the screen and was shocked to see Kylie's house was big news.

The reporter was talking about how a gas pipe had busted in the Yukia household and everyone was uninjured except the 15 year old girl

who had sustained a nasty gash on her head. The camera cut away to the top of an oak tree where a sullen girl was singing to herself her hands

in her ears to drown out the voices of the paramedics.

row, row, row, your boat gently down the stream, merilly merilly merilly life is like a dream.

Ms. Please you must get out of that tree we need to stitch up the wound in you head.

london bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, london bridge is falling down, my fair lady.

Ms. there is the distinct possibility you have a concussion.

I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS UNDERNEATH THE MISTELTOE LAST NIGHT!

then perhaps sensing the camera was on her Kylie turned towards the camera and made the call me sign.

Kayko picked up the phone.

* * *

Ring Ring 

"Ey Angel What up?"

"Dont do that Kylie you know it freaks me out.!"

"Sorry, hehe."

"Hey i saw you on the news."

"Did they catch my good side?"

"Yeah your good and bloody side."

"Awesome."

Kayko: "Not awesome you know how mad Hiei is going to be."

Kylie chuckled, Angel was the only one who had picked up on her relationship.

Kylie: "He'll get over it."

"ooo I'm not so sure.:"

"I am!"

"Hold on Kylie other line."

"Hello?"

Kurama: "Hello Kayko, how are you?"

"Im fine thanks and you?"

"Well Hiei and I saw Kylie on the news and we were concerned we called to see how she was doing."

"Hold on she's on the other line."

"Okay"

"Hey Kylie Kurama wants to know how your doing."

"I'm just peachy why?"

"Well after your little episode.."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

Halo

"O...k..."

"So are you guys walking to school with me?" Kylie finally asked.

"Yeah we'll be over in a while."

"Okay Later"

"Bye Kylie."

Kylie hung up the phone and glanced around for a while. Then she stared at her stockinged feet.

Scanning the ground she finally spotted her black EUGENE's. ( They were

only slightly charred. Then she glanced around and spotted Kayko.

"Hey Angel."

"Are you ready for school Kylie?"

"Never am!"

Kayko sighed, "Kurama wants you to come over his house so he can mend your wound."

"Nah."

Kayko stared at her, "But he insisted."

"He'll get over it."

Kayko sighed, "One of these days those boys are going to kick your butt."

"Yeah, Kylie mumbled, one of these days."

Suddenly a dark and forbiding shadown covered Kayko and Kylie.

"It burns it burns." Kylie said rolling around on the ground.

"Oh come on its just school."

Kylie pulled herself up from the ground and saluted, "All present and accounted for in hell" She loudly said.

A nerd passing her gave her a dirty look.

Kylie sighed. this day was never going to end!

* * *

_hey ppl...i have another chapter_

_so tired_

_so much math hmwk_

_just read_

_l8r,_

_animelover217-69_


	3. blessings in quotation marks lol

this is just sort of a space filler. Oh jen got in a car wreck...if the the stpid guy is reading this YOU STUPID STONER YOU MESSED UP YOUR OWN FUCKING CAR SO DONT BLAMING IT ON JEN.

breathe miranda breathe

but Jen is okay and so is her friend Abby, so on with the story

p.s is little birdy still showing up as blocks?

p.p.s Give me one suggestion for my story! Plz (like something i could fix or make better)

* * *

**"Kylie, Kylie. Hey wait up!"**

**Kylie's head whipped around and she spotted Hiei and Kurama 40 feet away.**

**Hurridley she grabbed Kayko's hand and began shoving her way through the thick crowd only to stop after about ten feet because someone was standing in her way rudely glaring at her.**

**"...Hiei. Can i help you?"**

**Hiei stared at her for a second and then in one swift moment appeared behind her and with a swift move, twisted her arms behind her back ;prison style.**

**_You had better let go before you get blown up _a small voice said mockingly in Hiei's head.**

**Hiei's grip tightened and he spoke back in a monotone, "You forget yourself 小さい鳥.**

**Kylie merely half scowled at him. **

**HUFF HUFF HUFF"**

**Both heads turned simultaneously towards the source of the heavy breather.**

**"ROOSTER!" **

**Kylie grinned and Kuwabara scowled. **

**"When are you going to stop calling me that?"**

**"When you stop calling me Kyle." She calmly retorted.**

**"As in never." Kurama retorted.**

**(forgot he was there eh?)**

**Kurama clasped Kylie's hand in his; a gesture of compassivness...b/c the other one would not move.**

**"Kylie will you please move your hand? I need to see the wound."**

**"No."**

**"But I-"**

**"Nu-uh."**

**"I WILL patch you up" Kurama firmly stated.**

**Kylie assumed a bored look.**

**"No."**

**"C'mon"**

**"Nein"**

**"Please?"**

**" No comprende 'jose."**

**"Yes."**

**"There was a farmer had a dog and bingNO was his nameo."**

**Kurama stared at her almost sadly.**

**"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice."**

**"First one to get Kylie in a head lock gets 10 pounds of sweet snow."**

**"And then BOOM I was in a headlock. Are we done now Mrs. P?"**

**The counselor gave Hiei the stink eye which Hiei returned.**

**"Now I dont know if you were taught better Mr. Minamoto but we dont see this kind of behavior from your brother and we certainly dont expect it from you!."**

**Hiei yawned. **

**(they seem to be doing that alot you say? Well after last night they're tired stop complainin!")**

**Mrs.P sighed residedly. "Where are you going?"**

**"Math" they both said in unison.**

**Mrs.P pulled out the orange passess (those are the color we have lol) and wrote them a pass.**

**"Same teacher?"**

**"Yup Mr.Barf-"**

**The counselor scowled at Kylie, "Mr.Bartbelt would not like being reffered to like that!."**

**The counselor stared at them and this time Kylie yawned. Hiei stared back unwaveringly. **

**Mrs.P sighed and handed them the pass. The bell rang. **

**"What teacher are you going to now?" Mrs.P exclaimed with a sigh.**

**"Mr.Yamazaki."**

**"God bless him," Mrs.P made the sign of the cross.**

**"Oh but God has already blessed him and you know what, Kylie leaned forward in a conspiring way, I heard in the girls locker room, she lowered her voice to a whisper, you were on the reciving end of those blessings."**

**Kylie ducked as a cup of scalding hot coffie whizzed by.**

**"I do declare, Kylie stared at Mrs.P's scarlet face, assaulting a student. I could have you arrested!"**

**Mrs.P's face drained of color. **

**"Oh Mrs.P your really pale!" Kylie fingered her own porcelian skin and ran her fingers over her thick dark black eye lashes her forest green eyes starring at Mrs.P.**

**"I'm sorry." Mrs. P said taking deep, steadying breaths.**

**"'s okay." Kylie replied suddenly bored.**

**(woohoo some1 has a short attention span)**

**Kylie stared at the pass and noticed that it was ten minutes late.**

**"Uhh...Mrs.P can we go now?"**

**"Of course"**

**"And can you give us a new pass please?"**

**"Yes now see those are the kind of manners I like to hear."**

**Hiei made a sound halfway between a cough and a snort.**

**Kylie elbowed him inthe ribs HARD.**

_**god my lips are going to crack from this phony smile.**_

**Kylie took the pass from Mrs.P's out stretched hand and started to leave when she finally remembered someone.**

**"Shadow" she called without looking over her shoulder, lets go"**

**Hiei ignored her and tapped his right temple starring hard at Mrs.P.**

**"Oh and, Mrs.P's voice directed from inside the room, go and get that gash checked out by the nurse.**

**Kylie's groan could be heard clear through out the school.**

**Kylie trudged after Hiei crushing the pass in her perspiring hands.**

**"I hate hospitals." She said aloud.**

**Hiei didnt even turn around.**

**"The smells, the sights, the moans, the screams,."**

**Kylie dropped the pas and turned around about to run when **

**Swoosh**

**She found herself four feet off the ground starring into Kuwabara's eyes.**

**"'Ey Rooster." Kylie choked out working the words around the lump in her throat.**

**"KYLE" Kuwabara solemly replied.**

**"We're not going to the hospital only to the nurses office," A soothing voice spoke from behind Kuwabara.**

**Kylie tried to twist around and abruptly stopped, she couldnt move with Kuwabara holding the back of her shirt.**

**"You dont have to bully me just cause I'm the shortest, " Kylie pouted.**

**She felt out with her mind and then spoke aloud. "Rosey."**

**sigh; "Yes?"**

**"Your cutting class!"**

**Kylie whirled around twisting out of Kuwabaras grip dropped to the ground, landed firmly on her feet and snapped a picture of Kurama; making sure to get the clock in the backround in less than a minute.**

**Kurama grinned and innocently exclaimed, "You forgot this." **

**He held out an orange pass that still had five minutes left on it.**

**"Damn" Kylie said frowning.**

**She instantly brightend as she stared at; yet another perfect picture of Kurama. **

**"I can sell this to those group of girls that are always following you!"**

**Kurama sighed, "Please dont."**

**He pulled out 50 american dollars. ( i dont know japanese currency please help)**

**"I'll buy it myself."**

**Kylie stared at him..."Nah I can get more than that from them, or...she tapped her chin thoughtfully, what teacher wouldnt pay for a picture of their favorite student?"**

**Yusuke popped up behind him, "Point taken. Hey Kuwabara school blows want to go to the arcade?" **

**Kylies eyes widened, "I DO."**

**Just then Kurama spotted two nurses and a very bored looking Hiei walking towards them.**

**"I suggest that you take the back exit if you are leaving." He said indicating Yusuke and Kuwabara.**

**"You on the other hand stay right here." **

**"B-b-ut I wanted to go." Kyilie spluttered.**

**"There is always later" Kurama muttered than pasted a smile on for the nurses who had now created a circle around Kylie.**

**"I dont like people in my bubble." Kylie said shooting them a dark look.**

**The nurses made no reply and began circiling Kylie slowly.**

**Then after one harsh scuffle, 15 stitiches later she was done.**

**"I cant believe she wanted to shave my head," Kylie whimpered twisting a strand of her already short hair around her finger.**

**Kurama glanced at her slyly, "You would have looked great bald."**

**Kylie stared at him threateningly and was forced to walk away as the bell rang.**

* * *

_Hey ppl sorry its so short i still have like two pages to go on this chapter but your just going to have to settle for two short chapters instead of one really long one cuz i was being "disrespectful" so im suppoused to be grounded. What do i have to say to that?_

Awesome.

lol

animelover217-69

aka miranda

aka Randi


	4. blow up doll?

Kylie walked towards Yamazaki's class dreading it. Math was her worst subject and goody goody they were doing the quadratic formula...

_wait a minute what is the quadratic formula_.

( I no but i dont think its possible to type it out...is it?)

Kylie suffered through math in silence, slept through science, talked through German...in English, and crammed good for nothing information in her head during History and

read Tommyknockers (Steven.King) in English. (IS GOOD!)

Also..., Kylie clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, hit Hiei in the head with a baseball in PE. She'd read a newspaper in Journalism and then finally had

lunch.

Kylie plopped down in the chair," I'm tired. I want to go home." she muttered as she pushed around the unrecognizable food on her plate. Then looking around to make sure

no teachers were looking she pulled out her LT (laptop) to read a SanoOC...or what she thought would be.

"WHAT," She exclaimed. "KENSHIN?. No no no no no no no no no!"

She slammed the LT down hard almost cracking the lid and began sobbing dramatically (HieiFan666!) into her arms.

"Poor;poor loveless Sano. He has no romance in his life!."

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a hooded figured smiling? at her.

"What are you doing in that ridiculious getup Rosey?"

"SHHH" He practically all but screamed, those girls wont leave me alone!."

Kylie grinned at him. "Guess how much i got for that picture?"

"How much?"

"1,000 American dollars."

Kurama groaned.

Kylie leaned towards him their noses touching and smiled sweetly...too sweetly.

"I also know what there going to do with it..."

Kurama leaned towards her interested. "Really?"

"Yeah shes going to blow up the face...paste it on her blow up doll and buy some new batteries for her,..."

"Her what?"

Kylie burst out laughing.

"Her power tool."

"Ohh...ok? that doesn't really make sense does it.?"

Kylie frowned at him..."Do i have to spell it for you?"

"Umm...please?"

"V-I-B-R-A-T-O-R"

Kurama immediatley pulled away faster than someone who had just learned they were making out with their cousin.

His whole face was a dark tomato red.

Kiley burst out laughing her shoulders shaking with mirth.

Kayko approached.

"Hey whats going on?" she asked her eyes drifting from Kurama's red face to Kiley who was rolling around the floor clutching her sides.

"You dont want to know" Hiei said appearing at the table.

Kiley picked herself up off of the floor ; and brushing imaginary dust from her black bongo pants plopped herself down next to Hiei.

"Whaddya eating?"

"Open your eyes and look ningen"

"Why dont you make me demon." and before Hiei noticed apperated a hot wing in her mouth.

"Yummy"

"Dont eat my food onna." Hiei muttered.

Kylie grinned and glanced at Kurama "I could buy anything I want thanks to pretty boy over there,"

She leaned over and pinched his cheek through the fabric.

He had recovered his face after the vibrator scare.

"Dont you think your overdoing it fox?" Hiei muttered.

Kayko pointed at the nerd table. All the nerds were wearing dungeon and dragon capes.

"Maybe not" he muttered.

Kylie; bored with the conversation got up and began walking toward the nacho stand when she spotted the edge of Kurama's cape peeking at her.

"I just cant help it," She mummered.

She purposely caught her foot in his cape and took a large step.

The cape slid off Kurama like water off a ducks back.

"OM MY GOSH IM SO SORRY SUUICHI" Kylie exclaimed ten times louder than normal.

A pack of girls heads turned towards them in unison.

And like a smelly hobo to a fresh FREE hotdog they flocked around him.

RING and that was the bell their day was over.

"FINALLY" Kylie exclaimed breathing a sigh of relief.

If she stayed in school to long shed begin to twitch

twitch

dum dum da da Kylie picked up her phone.

"Hello, Oh hi Koenma."

She glanced at Hiei and Kurama. "Yeah they're here"

"No...arcade..."

She handed the phone to Kurama,

"Yes Koenma?"

"Again?"

"Yes Hiei and I will retrieve Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Yes we will meet you there."

"Ok...yes Koenma bye"

Kurama hung up the phone and glanced at Hiei, "Another mission."

"'hn"

Hiei glanced at Kylie out of the corner of his eye, she was biting her lip her eyes slightly wider than normal.

He would have liked to say goodbye but there just wasnt time.

"Lets go" Kurama said and they dissapered.

* * *

_sorry for the lack of romance ppl lol. _

_oh and no offense to shiftings...its a really good good story...im jus a spoiled brat and a really big fan of Karou and Kenshin...they have a kid you no!_

_I want to give props to the ppl who have reviewed me:_

_HieiFan666 _

_fire-demon-goddess,_

_Ran-chans-best friend,_

Saiya-Flame-Urameshi

Wolf

EvilKritter,

Lord of the dark Fluffiness,

alisha vieira

IssueshaveI

dark elve princess

SmileAtTheDevil

DiamondMonkey

Evanesence's Dark Angel Kitiana

Satin Sakura

* * *

I hope i didnt forget anyone... 

if i did

EMAIL ME AND I WILL SEND YOU A COOKIE...i'll shove it thro the screen!

animelover217-69


	5. imaginary assassianand BOB!

1:54 PM 4/1/2005..Hey ppl this is the date and time that im trying to update on lol. Since my mom said i cant get on the com tommorow at all...which is bogus but w/e! i need to find my happy place. Oh yeah im issuing a public apology for the fat joke Hiei made in one of the previous chapters...it was rude and unthoughful of me. "I dont date fatties..." or something like that. So if anyone was offended I apologize...and its gomen nassi? i think thats how u say sorry in japanese!  
Oh prounciations...(sp?) Kylie( Kai-Lee) if you no that dude from Bey blade then thats how u say the first part!  
kiel(Key-ell)...Ai(I) 

Disclaimer: I only own Yu Yu Hakusho in my dreams...THEY WONT SELL IT TO ME THE EVIL BASTARDS..+; evilEVIL EVIL

* * *

thinking  
"Blahing"  
action

Kylie sat in a window seat in her room her breath fogging up the air. She was waiting for Hiei. She turned to Kayko who was lying on her bed, "When are they coming back?"she asked.

"Actually I'm not really sure it should be soon though..."

"What time did Yusuke call you?"

"Um he called me around 10:00" Kayko said with a wide smile remembering how hot he'd sounded on the phone...

Uh-oh where did that come from?

Kylie frowned and then, "Hey what is that on your forehead?"

Kylie reached up, "huh? what?"

"Its like a little red dot!" Kayko said staring at it.

Kylie began to rub it..."uhh...ohhh"

She immediatley ducked down as a mini rocket launcher crashed through the space where her face had just been. She turned back and surveyed the ruins of her stain glass window. Ohh was she pissed. Kayko was staring at her a shocked look on her face.

"Ummm...what was that?"

Kylie scooted a little from the window to keep the rain from soaking her, "Rocket launcher," she said matter-of-factly. Kayko just stared at her like she had never seen anything like it before...and she probably never had.

"Uhh...and why did your head almost get blown of by a rocket launcher." Kylie walked towards the bed and peered under, she then pulled out a mini launch pad and a slow grin spread over her face. "Oo Hiei was right the attempts to kill me are becoming more frequent and certainly more developed.'

She yelled downstairs to her brothers, "STOP DOING ALL THE DIRTY WORK FOR SASQUATCH AND BIG FOOT AND KEEP THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM."

She grinned at the chorus of Fuck you's that floated up to her bed room.

"In your dreams." She yelled back and they responded, "More like nightmares."

"HEy Kiel whats the White stuff all over that Britney Spears poster?"

It was oddly silent and Kylie smirked.

I love the rain...but only when its dry she thought.

"Uhh why are your parents trying to kill you?" Kayko asked.

"Well, Kylie began, I have a 1 million dollars life insurance policy so when I go they get the money."

Kayko gasped scandalized; while Kylie chuckled, "Its no big deal"

"No big deal, Kayko scoffed, I mean your parents are trying to kill you..How often does this happen"

"Everyday" Kylie automatically responded and then repeateadly began banging her head against the table while listening to Kayko go off.

Ding doooooooooooooooong

"Ohh doorbell!" Kayko exclaimed distracted from her tirade. Kylie moved to get up and Kayko stopped her, "I'll get it!" she announced back to her normal cheery self.

Kylie frowned and stared at Kayko's figure that was running down the stairs. It was becoming dangerous...being around her. That attack today could have hurt or even mauled Kayko. She stared at the broken pieces of her stained glass window. And the fact that they had destroyed her window really pissed her off. She sensed Hiei and a giddy feeling formed in her chest. She smacked herself, "Get ahold of yourself girl for pete sakes."

Then turning she stared at the boys who were now standing directly behind her and staring at her in turn.

"Where you talking to yourself?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, Kylie said shrugging her shoulders, I was talking to Bob."

Kuwabara stared at her, "Who is Bob?"

Kylie gestured to the empty space beside her. "Thats bob."

Kuwabara laughed, "You need help."

"Oh yeah, Kylie responded, well my imiginary friend says you have issues."

Kuwabara walked past her to sit on one of her beanbag chairs, "OH MY GOD." she shrieked.

"What?"

"YOU STEPPED ON BOBS FOOT!"

"Sorr-" Kuwabara began automatically then stopped.

Kylie followed him a sick grin on her face, "Your not going to say sorry?" she asked annoyingly squeaky.

"No" Kuwabara muttered annoyed.

Kylie then turned to Hiei staring at him for almost ten mintutes.

"Why are you staring in a stalker like quality at Hiei." Yusuke asked

"Were...having...a...starring...contest." Kylie said, that being the only excuse she could think of.

"Ok cool." Yusuke said shrugging his shoulders.

eerie silence

Kylie was the first to break away and she stared at Kurama with a mixture of boredom and curiousity..."Are you going to tell me about the mission or am I going to have to beg?"

Hiei snorted, "Like you'd ever beg for anything."

"Yup goes against my code of honor."

Kurama grinned at her, "I have a bio I'd like to show you first to give you some backround information on the guy were looking for."

"Ooo" Kylie snatched the folder from Kurama's hand and smiled looking at the guy, dark green hair and light hazel eyes..."Hey he's kind of hot!" she declared.

Hiei, 'hned. and Kylie stuck her tounge out at him.

"As interesting as your verbal spar is could we please get to the point as in the mission here." A dark haired girl; who had appeared in Kylies room asked.

Kylie stared at her, "How did you get in here?"

"And who the hell are you?" Yusuke added.

"I , she said puffing up importantly, am Ai"

"And that tells us virtually...nothing." Yusuke said his voice laced with sarcasam.

Kylie stared at her for a moment, "My parents hired an assassian!" she breathed.

"Assassian?" the girl stared at her confused.

An axe appeared out of nowhere, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Kylie roared and jumped on Ai; knocking her over.

"How much are they paying you?" Kylie asked almost pleasently and as if it was normal for your parents to hire someone to kill you.

Ai stared at her scandalized, "They arent paying me anythi-" She was cut off by the axe pressing harder against her throat. A trickle of blood ran out from under the blade.

"So your a freebie then?" Kylie tipped her chin tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I have some people I'd like to dispose of" she then announced her eyes shining with bloodlust.

(Sidelines)

Yusuke stared at them sweatdropping, "Arent you going to do anything about this?" he asked Hiei.

Hiei stared at him, "Its not my responsibility detective." he replied secretly enjoying himself.

Yusuke stared at him, "Your girlfriend is your responsibility."

Hiei stared at him and then said in a bored tone, "Girlfriend?"

Yusuke grinned, "Yup Kayko guessed that you two were together and she usually isnt wrong!"

Hiei glanced back at the scene and said quietly 'hn".

Yusuke then turned back to the girls and resumed his sweatdropping. Kylie was sitting ontop of Ai and was chattering to her almost pleasently and naming a whole list of people who needed to be killed. Ai meanwhile was having trouble breathing and her face was turning blue.

"The newspaper boy, Kylie said, the bastard always leaves the paper in the bushes and one day he hit me on the head.

"The bastard "she muttered indginatly.(sp?)

"My teachers...My brothers...My parents...The security guard who kicked me out from the mall..."

Hiei stared at her, "Its not like that has kept you from going now has it?...by the way the girls face is turning purple..."

Kylie grinned and clapped, "My favorite color!" she declared.

Ai's eyes were wide and she was starring around panicked.

"I think you had better get off her Kylie." Kurama said calmly; a hint of worry in his voice.

"Hey I know you,Kuwabara suddenly declared, you were that fairy that was suppoused to get the profile back from us."

Everyone stared at Kuwabara, "Idiot." they chorused.

"Why didnt you tell me that before?" Kylie said getting off of Ai and helping her up.

"I dunno. I was having fun watching you two." Kuwabara said smiling pervertedly.

"Yeah well wait until Yukina hears about it." Kayko declared.

Kuwabara sweatdropped.

"I have news, Ai said, the computers in Spirit World are messing up and we need to find a computer to launch the program."

Kylie stared at the bio while she tuned out the sound of Kurama and Ai talking.

Name: Leon Comeuo

Age; 16

type: unknown

Powers: Hacker

Motive: Infect the entire internet and crash all the computers causing a cautostrofic(sp?) nigtmare.

Kylie stared at it..."Well thats interesting but what does it have to do with anything?"

"He is the bad guy." Kuwabara said calmly.

"Ok...did you guys figure out where your going to get a com or something?"

"Kylie...you know alot about computers right..?"

"Yup..and I just got a new labtop!" Which I am really obsessed with at the moment."

"Do you think you could load this program for us?" Kurama asked holding out a clear c.d rom."

"Sure" She said and grabbed her labtop from her secret comopartment under the bed. She then grabbed the labtop and began staring at it.

"164 hours?" She exclaimed, "Holy crap this is going to eat up almost all of my virtual memory!"

"Koenma will buy you a new one." Kurama promised.

Kylie stared at the labtop, "Ok..well we have 7 days and you know what that means?"

"Road trip!" Everyone echoed.

"Nope sleepy time." Kylie said and settiling hersef down fell asleep.

Everyone stared at her and 5 minutes later she cracked an eye, "Okay okay Road trip."

"YAY" Everyone chorused.

"After my nap.."

* * *

heheh look whos finally updated...and look whos grounded off the computer...welll ...yeah...lol i snuck on ...

Please read and review!


	6. SWIMSUIT wheres my towel?

caution...some "close" situations!

13+ plz!

* * *

"Hey dumbass Ohhhh dumbass!. Not you idiot I was yelling at Yusuke," Kylie yelled out of her window.

Yuske threw a rock that bounced off her nose. A woman and her young kid walked by.

"YUSUKE YOU FUC-" Kylie stared at the kid for a second ; and then resumed her tirade, "YOU BEEPING DUMB BEEPER. IM GOING TO KICK YOUR BEEP!"

Yusuke sneered at her, "C'mon its' been four hours already, we have an R.V, we have money can we just go?"

Kylie leaned out of the window more exposing her towel clad body, "Does it look like I'm ready to go anywhere ass-"

The guys were staring at her chest eyes wide. Kylie looked down shocked to see that her towel had slipped.

WHAM

"Holy hell what did you hit me for?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison.

"'hn:" was Hiei's reply.

He allowed his crimson eyes to rest on Kylie's face.Whisps of dark brown hair curled over her forehead, her dark green eyes had darkened to an almost black color and her red lips were parted a blush slightly tinting her cheeks.

Hiei appeared in front of her and pulled her towel up covering her exposed...c...h...e...s...t. He pressed his lips lightly against her's

"Dont show things that you shouldnt little bird."

Kylie smiled an evil glint in her eye, "Not like you havent seen it before."

Hiei merely stared at her and with a laugh Kylie pulled away from the sill and began to get dressed Hiei watching her from his place at the window.

Hiei then got up and stood in front of her .Lightly he nibbled on the scar on the base of her neck that marked her as his. A low moan escaped her lips and she leaned into his warmth.

"Your really something else you know that?" She mummered into his ear. Her hot breath sending a shiver down his spine. Hiei ran his hands up her bare stomach and pressed his..."evident desire" against her.

"Am I?" he aked in a raspy voice.

da da da da dum de dum da da da dum de dum. (Kylie's ring tone)

Kylie picked up her cell phone turned on the speaker and threw it on the bed refocusing her attention on Hiei. She leaned up her lips merely inches away from his when...

"Where are you? What are you doing?" Yusuke and Kuwabara chimed together. (They were outside on Kuwabara's cell)

Kylie gulped and kept silent.

"Dont make us get the binoculars." They said together in a singsongy voice."

Kylie picked up a matching pair of lace black underwear and a lace black bra. She then pulled a purple and black tank top on over her bra. Over her pants she pulled on black cargo capris and then she pulled on her EUGENE's.

"Your so lucky they bought that shit story about my aunt being sick and us having to take care of her twenty kids. Without me you'd be in school." she yelled into the phone.

"Your just mad that; that shirtless picture of Kuramam I had sold more than your picture." he yelled loudly into the phone.

Kylie picked up the phone and then turned towards Hiei an evil grin spreading across her features, "I bet that a naked picture of Hiei would sell for more than a naked picture of Kurama." She whispered into the phone.

"I am not your man-whore" Hiei stated in a deadpan voice.

"Ohh but you are." Kylie replied jokingly.

She grinned at him and then began to talk about stuff she'd like to do.

Yusuke elbowed Kuwabara outside, it seemed that Kylie had forgotten about them...AGAIN!"

"Hiei you are so hot."

I static

Yusuke stared at the phone, "What the hell?"

"Spank mstatic (m is not a typo lol)

static"The whip?static

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at each other eyes wide.

"What the hell...?"

D R O P

"Damn" Yusuke rubbed his head from where the rock had hit him and then noticed it was the same one he had throw at Kylie. Brown eyes clashed with green.

"Missing something?" Kylie yelled from her window right before she dropped a bag of bricks on them. Hiei appeared next to Kuwabara his sword resting on his adams apple.

"Dont. Listen. To. My. Phone. Conversations." he dictated through gritted teeth.

"Uh okay." Kuwabara squeaked.

da da da da dum de dum da da da dum de dum.

Kylie picked up her phone. "Yeah Angel?..your right in front?...Okay we will be right there." With that promise Kylie flipped the phone shut and jumped from her three story window. She gently floated down her body glowing a light blue color.

Yusuke stared at her a hand on his chest. "Dont do that agian. You scared the shit out of me." he muttered breathlessly.

"Yeah, Kuwabara said, next time ask one of us guys to give you a hand."

Kyile shrugged, "Im sorry you feel that way."

"What?"

"Huh?"

Kylie laughed and then began walking toward the R.v. Her labtop appeared behind her gently floating engulfed in a blue aura. Kylie stared in awe at the large silver R.v. It had a hot tub in the back, two large leather couches, a huge refrigerator, and a big screen t.v. There was also only four beds. uhhh... Kylie began mentally counting people off in her head, Kuwabara, 1, Yusuke,2, Kurama, 3, Hiei, 4, and me, 5. They were short a bed. Kuramas head popped out from the drivers seat nearly giving Kylie a heart attack.

"Holy shit." she exclaimed. Kurama laughed his green eyes twinkiling. Kayko's head popped out from beside him.

"Were sorry but you're going to have to share a bed with Hiei. she said smiling slightly, we couldn't get any more beds."

Kylie smiled,"Why dont you share a bed with Yusuke?" she pleasently inquired.

Kayko's face turned dark red, "I-i-i-ca-ca-" Kylie interrupted her, "Thats okay. I get what your talking about." Kylie said with a small smile. "Sides I dont mind that much...in fact I dont mind at all." cue evil grin Every one got in the R.v. and stared at Kurama.

"What?" he asked mortified.

"Where are we going?" everyone said in unison.

"I dont know I'm only driving." he said, sweatdroping.

"I say we go to the library." Kayko said pleasently.

"I vote for the arcade." Yusuke said.

"I want to go to the beach." Kuwabara said with a perverted smile.

Kylie stared at him..."Okay then I'll go for that...but I have to get a swimsuit..."

* * *

Why so short you ask? I want YOU THE READERS. to pick out her swimsuit...happy hunting hehe! 


	7. BANNANAS?

_my apologies for my abscenes. LOL. I have been having weird abnormal spells of depression _

_i think i need medicine. _

_NYWAYZ_

_Disclaimer: i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho if I did i'd be on a beach somwhere suntanning from all the money i made off of it instead of sitting here cold._

* * *

Kayko stared at Kylie and evil glint in her eye, "Swimsuit?"

Kylie stared back at her sweatdropping, "Yeah I said swimsuit what of it?"

Kayko grinned at her, "I've been waiting to get you a swimsuit from this store!" She pulled out a magazine entitled, PRETTY IN PINK!.

Kylie stared at her one eye brow practically rocketing off of her head, you;ve got to be kidding. I mean for petes sake PINK?..pink is the color of THE DEVIL I TELL YOU. THE DEVIL!"

Kayko stared at Kylie and sighed..."I guess we could go to hot Topic instead..."

A weird twinkle shone in Kylie's eyes, "Awesome.! I LOVE THAT FREAKIN STORE IT IS SOO AWESOME.!"

"Uhh...I'm glad you think so." Kayko replied with a small nervous smile..Kylie hadnt always been this hyper...had she?

They soon passed a MALL in the middle of the desert...hey it has sand right? and Kurama expertly pulled the car over.

Yusuke and Kuwabara got out mumbuling complaints about girl crap and Kurama was talking about going to the green house they had. While Kayko was babbiling about how good Kylie would look in a pink swimsuit. Kylie and Kuwabara stared at each other before shrugging..Whatever floated their boat. eh? lol.

Kurama walked up to the entrance and consulted the map,

"hmm...well Grace's Gardening junk is on the fourth floor, An assassian shop is on the 13th floor, the arcade is on the third, and Hot Topic as well as PRETTY IN PINK are on the second floor. I suggest we meet at Lin Wonns resteraunt for dinner at around seven...is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone replied with smiles or a nod of the head and walked into the store. Kylie smiled at Hiei comfortingly. She knew he didnt like to be in crowds and he gave her a small smile in return. Kylie stared at Kayko then remembering she had left her wallet in the R.V. She ran back and promptly crashed into a large breasted woman with short bleach blonde hair and botox injected large lips. Kylie allowed the woman a small smile while secretly screaming on the inside.

"I'm sorry." she muttered as she resumed walking towards the R.v.

Kylie allowed a small shiver as she felt the Large sunglassed womans eyes on her.

What in the hell does she want? she wondered.

Just then the woman called out to her in a thickly southern accented voice, "Ohhh dear muffin could you help a lil sexy obviously younger than twenty lady?"

Kylie turned back towards her fighting the urge to vomit all over the womans way too revealing hot pink dress. The woman without waiting for an answer began walking towards Kylie and Kylie could have sworn the earth shook.

god i wonder how much her friggin boobs weigh

...and you know..no offense to her but can she really pull that outfit off?"

The woman walked over to her and crushed her in a smothering hug enveloping Kylie in the musky scent of ...BANNANAS?.

The woman then reached into her bag and pulled out a hot pink thong bikini.

"Could you tell me where the store is?. I'd like to buy a new one of these."

Kylie stared at her dumbfounded..."Uhh..., she pulled out the map Kayko had; had her hold, here you can have this."

The woman let out a squeal of delight and smothered Kylie in a hug once more.

"Uhh your welcome." Kylie squeaked out.

The woman immediatley let go and rushed towards the mall...stopped..turned abruptly and came back to Kylie. She grinned at her for a minute , surveyed her figure, then abruptly shoved the thong bikini in her hands and rushed away.

Kylie stood staring at the bikini in her arms for three hours. Finally Kayko came out and walked up to her looking slightly irritated but nonetheless happy.

"Look what I got!" she exclaimed happily pulling out a black two piece. The bottoms had long metal chains attatched to them and the straps of the top were made of spikes.

"When I saw it I thought of you." Kayko said with a smile.

Kylie grinned enthusiastucally and ripped it out of Kayko's hands, "Thank you." She enveloped her in a bone crushing hug and continued squeezing her while her face turned blue.

"Your.so.sweet." Kayko choked out. Yusuke rushed over and ripped Kayko out of Kylies grip shooting her a rude look.

"Hey I wasnt going to kill your girlfriend." Kylie muttered, "I just wanted to HUG her." Kylie's eyes narrowed, "ohh i someone JEALOUS?"

Yusuke stared at her his face turning red, "No...I'm not!"

"S...u...r...e your not." Kylie said with a grin.

Just then Kurama exited the door two large shopping bags in hand followed by a large swarm of fan girls; he was sweatdropping and starring at them for help.

A huge grin spread across Kylies face, "I learned a new trick." She announced.

"Oh really? what?" Kayko asked her iterests shining in her brown orbs.

Kylie grinned and her body was enveloped in a blue light. Her long legt shortened and turned into big short meaty ones. Dark brown hair lightned and changed to a bottle blonde and green eyes lightened to light blue. Her normally flat stomach increased largely until she appeared pregnant. Kylie then teared herself up thinking of the fox and the hound and walked towards Kurama. Blue orbs shining with unshet tears and dark pink lips quivering she beeseched him , "I cant belive you are cheating on me and the twins."

Kurama stared at her puzzled not having seen her transform. "Do I know you miss?" He asked a nervous smile presnet on his visage.

"I mean I know I have a horrible case of IBS (irrital bowel syndrome) and so does young Sassabella and Sinjininiel but cant you still love us?" She clung to Kurama's chest in an exagerated fashion and inwardly grinned as she watched the crowd of girls disparce.

Kylie's eyes suddenly widened, "Ohh I have to go to the bathroom soo bad. I dont think I'm going to be able to hold it. OMG this is really going to smell". Kylie burst into laughter as the remaining fangirls ran inside screaming at the top of their lungs. Kylie then froze remembering she was cuddled up to Kurama's chest and stared into his green eyes and the lips that were descening upon her.

OMG, her mind screamed HES GIVING ME THE KISS OF GRATITUDE

Thoughtlessly she turned into a hairy old man and squeezed his butt cheeks HARD. I mean it was like she was trying to rip off a piece.

Kurama's eyes widened and he moved to back away when Kylie felt herself being picked off the ground by the back of her shirt. She stared into the crimson eyes and grinned a toothless smile. "Want to go into my house little boy I have some nummy popsiciles for you." She croaked in her old man voice.

Hiei scowled and tossed her over his shoulder. He and Kurama towards the R.V where Kayko was waiting with Yusuke and Kuwabara who had snuck out after the security guard had chased them for breaking PacMan.

Kylie wiggled trying to slide closer to the ground still in her "form of oldness" Abruptly she stopped and with a sigh transformed back to her normal self.

"Trying to escape old man." Hiei asked bored.

"No im trying to get a better look at your butt." She reponded.

Hiei hned and continued walking with Kylie slung over his shoulder. He narrowly missed hitting her head on the door and now, finally everyone was in the car.

"So, Kayko sighed, is everyone finally ready to go to the beach?"

"TOPLESS BEACH!" Kuwabara yelled and the girls proceeded to pummel him with a chicken.

why a chicken you ask...i dont know...

Then after they had calmed down they precided to go to the beach. The drive was long and uneventful and they slept for a long time.

End of day one.

* * *

_why so short? Well i was wondering if anyone would like to appear like maybe as a hot dog vendor or someone gaping at Kurama in his trunks or something like that. Email me or put it in the review and ill try and put it in._

_l8r,_

_miranda._


	8. Faint

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...if i did id be in tokyo right now on a manga shopping spree. I finally got my 4th Hana-Kimi YEAH! and if you dont know what im talking about...shame on you. Thats like the best story ever!

* * *

SECOND DAY 

Kylie grinned as the warm sand crunched under her feet.

_this feels so nice._

She turned around allowing her eyes touching on various people and then resting on a certain hot-shirtless fire demon. Her breath came in quick ragged gasps at the sight of his musculed torso. He was fine!. And he was all hers. The knowledge brought a genrous smile to her lips. She gazed around taking in deep breaths of the salty air and was perfectly content. She was a little unsure of what Hiei would think of her swimsuit though. He'd seen her naked before but...this was somehow different and she wanted to gain his approval. She smiled and walked towards him; hips gently swaying a seductive smile flittering around her lips and stopped abruptly seeing that he was talking to a blue haired girl.

_hmm i wonder who that is...?_

She forced the smile to remain in place and continued walking towards them but stopped abruptly..the girl and Hiei were kissing. She felt her temper grow hotter and hotter until she felt like she was in an inferno of flames. Her heart felt as though it was being ripped apart and stomped on..he had betrayed her! Her hair which had been resting gently on her shoulders was flaring around her shoulders and her usually calm emotionless eyes were alight with anger and rage. Unknownst to her her green eyes deepened into dark grey and her hair began to lengthen. Shadow tatoos wrapped themselves around her arms and her body became fuller and from her red lips burst forth large white fangs. Her face changed; long almost claw mark shadow burns appeared in slashes under her eyes. A large slash of black appeared forth from her left eye and settled just before one of the slash marks. Her heart was breaking in pieces and there was nothing she could do to escape the pain. A voice whispered in her head; but she couldn't hear what it was saying. She continued advancing on them and Hiei's head snapped up his crimson eyes burning into hers. He stepped away from the girl almost hesitantly and turned to face her. A song began running through her head and she began flashing back to the fire... the smoke now hung around her in waves and she was sufforcating but it wasnt the fires fault. The blame lay with Hiei and would lie with him in his grave. Kylies demon side was shining through. The side no one had known she had. She walked toward Hiei her eyes burning and dark shadow flames pulsing around her.

_I am  
Little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
A handful of complaints  
But I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars  
I am  
What I want you to want  
What I want you to feel  
But it's like  
No matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that i'm not  
But i'll be here  
'Cause you're all I got_

_I am  
A little bit insecure  
A little unconfident  
'Cause you don't understand  
I do what I can  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
I am  
What you never want to say  
But i've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
For once just to hear me out  
So I let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that i'm not  
But i'll be here  
'Cause you're all I got_

_I can't feel  
The way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
This damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not  
Right now._

Flames shot forth from her hand and enveloped Hiei and the girl in hells own inferno. Kylie glanced at the waves her heart strangely blank and smiled when they plunged themselves in the ocean. She was a demon and the knowledge was flowing through her veins like molten lava and her heart felt strangely light.

_no one can hurt me any more._

_he didnt know about this pain inside me_

_time wont heal me..._

_if i cant be happy ..._

_no one can._

Kylie flew into the air a vortex of shadows shimmering around her like a sheer black lace. Her eyes were now alight with a strange thing and the thing was something Hiei knew well as he dusted himself and Yukina off. The "thing" was blood lust and if he knew that look a lot of people were in trouble. He clutched his side and winced as he felt the flame that burned like hell but was strangely comforting. At least he knew that he was still alive. He looked at Yukina who was strangely silent.

"So thats her huh?" She asked worry lacing her voice.

"Yes" was all Hiei replied as the last of the dark flame vanished.

Kayko rushed forth from the R.V her short pixie brown hair dripping wet with salt water. "Was that Kylie?" she asked her eyes wide resting on the crater in the sand that marked the place Kylie had been standing when she fired the thing at Hiei.

"Yes." Kurama mummered as he stepped from behind a sign. That was her...that was Leon Comeuo's daughter. Yusuke stepped out of the R.V, unaware of the perilous situation at hand. "I sensed some strong energy coming from here and I hurried as fast as I could, he eyes Hiei and Yukina's burns, wow what happend to you?"

"I'm afraid that it was my fault, Yukina confessed, I think she took us to be something more than we are."

"Obviously did you see how pissed she got?" Kuwabara asked pokin his head out of the R.V's window. A huge grin split his face as he spotted his one true love Yukina. But unfoutanet circumstances kept him from greeting her. He had...dirreah. (sp?) from Kylie's chinese rice. He none-the-less smiled at her and begin to reciete a sappy love poem from his place on the toilet. Yukina stared at the crater that Kylie had been sitting in and dragged Hiei to the place where she'd given him a kiss on the cheek. (she does know Hiei is her brother fyi)

"What do you see?" she asked giving Hiei another kiss on the cheek.

A frown was present on Kayko's face. "It looks like you two are really kissing almost to the point of making out." Yukina sighed, "I was worried about that, she confessed, why else would she have made such a big deal?"

Koenma's head suddenly appeared in the air infront of them and surveyed the cleared beach. When Kylie had transformed everyone had run off silently and slowly afraid to draw her attention to themselves. He looked at everyone and his forehead puckered and his lips formed a frown. "I have very grave news, he said slowly as if forcing each word out, my sources tell me that Kylie is going his house. Her demon side has revealed itself and she is a threat. I'm afraid that I have been given orders by none other than King Yama to kill her if she gets in the way."

He heard an audible gasp but continued on:

"She is not herself right now and is a danger to herself and others. Yukina, Kayko, Kuwbara and Yuske must come to spirit world to gather their familes and civilians. Koenma stared at Kurama.

"I hear you have some computer knowledge?" he asked his voice quieter. Kurama merely nodded his head and stared at Koenma knowing what he was saying and yet not wishing to understand.

"Its most likely that we will have to kill her..and then you will be needed Kurama." Kurama turned his head an expression of pain passing along his placid features but nodded not knowing what it would come to.

Botan appeared her face somber as she ushered Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kayko into the portal.

"Good luck," She whispered tears pooling in her crystal pink eyes.

"Thank you." Kurama mutterd..Hiei was strangely silent and his hand was clasped around the sword he wore under his shirt.

_There is no way in hell I am coming back until I have the other piece. _He thought. That being the closest he could come to confessing his feelings for Kylie. Kurama stared at him and mummered, "Well what do you want to do now? there are still 6 more days until the computer program is loaded and there is no way it can open the portal to his kingdom if its not fully loaded."

"We train." Hiei said in a deadpan voice.

"Dont you think we should look for Kylie?" Kurama said shock evident on his features.

"No."

"And why not? are you just going to leave her in his hands Hiei? Just because he's her father doesnt mean he's entitled to her"

Hiei starred at Kurama.

"God dammit answer me. She is as important to all of us as she is you. I know you guys are in love or whatever and i thought love meant doing everything for the one you love, living for her, searching, loving, dy-"

Hiei cut him off raw with pain. "There is no way we can help" he muttered the helplessness now evident.

"There is always a -"

"She is already there...and we wont be able to find her..we just have to wait."

"How can you say that with a calm face?" Kurama asked an expression of pain consuming his.

"If you care about her so damn much why dont you go find her yourself?" Hiei harshly said turning away from Kurama so he couldnt see the pain in his expression.

"Maybe I will," Kurama said and dissappered.

Hiei also dissapered to train...

* * *

_i have no idea why i did that it messed up my whole story line and everything...shit crap holy monkey ect...so now i have to go back and replan it..darn..soo..was that a little suprsing..hmm...im sorry for the suck ass chapter ppl..lol _

_miranda_


	9. The ties that bind blood prophecy

小さい鳥 - little birdy

THE TIES THAT BIND BLOOD PROPHECY

Note: this chapter was written while authroess was eating puppy chow. Authoress cannot be held responsibe for you being attacked by wild rabid chow loving dogs.

thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO FANFICTION and all you ppl SO STOP RUBBING IT IN.

READ: ROSE TINT MY WORLD: BY demon-flame-goddess. Also read Andi's story. I cant remeber the name...but its really really good...I'll get it from her. is good.

* * *

_Kylie lay in Hiei's arms a trickle of blood flowing from her lips. Her green eyes had lost their splendor and were quickly dulling. Hiei pulled her closer mindful of the dagger in her chest; attempting to warm her fast chilling body. His clothing was tattered and huge welts ran in vertical slashes along his strong back but all he could think about was her. Kylie spoke her voice shaking with effort, "You….betrayed…..me…but….I…., Hiei opened his mouth to object but silenced himself realizing that she wasn't finished. "But….I….still….love you…..Hiei..." Hiei's chest felt like the dagger had pierced through his heart when in reality it was in Kylies'. A happy smile that brought back some sparkle to her deadened eyes was aimed at Hiei and he chocked realizing that; that was the first truly happysmile she had given him. There was always an underlying sadness in her eyes and now she looked so peaceful. Kylie lifted up a blood smattered hand and traced Hiei's strong features giving him a make-shift mask of crimson. "I'll always…love you…Hiei" she choked out. Kylies hand fell…as did her chest never to rise again. _

Hiei jolted awake his heart pounding an erratic rhythm. He habitually ran his mind over Genkaii's temple and sensed a strong aura. Quickly he began to breathe in and out to slow down his racing heart.

"So Youko's back," he muttered to himself as he agily leapt from the top of an oak tree.

"Lets see whats up."

Hiei appeared in front of in front of Youko his fist aiming for Youko's face. Almost as agilely Youko grabbed his arm and with a whirl twisted it hard behind Hiei's back. Hiei was now standing prison style with Youko as his warden.

"Not a smart movie Jaganshi:" Youko mummered into the curve of his ear his flicking tail conveying his pissed off temperment.

"No," Hiei said and swiftly turn around yanking his body almost to the point of breaking his arm and tripped Youko.

Youko hung up by holding Hiei's damaged arm. His amber eyes carassed the cold steel that rested between and he heaved a sigh of resignation, "Fine" he conceeded in a bored tone and released Hiei's arm.

Hiei's face was void of expression, "Did you find anything?" he finally summed up the courage to ask. Youko's ears drooped slightly and he sighed pulling out a piece of parchment.

"Not as much as I would have liked to but I did find something that concerns Kylie's birth. She was born July 22, 1988. She was found in the woods still coated with her mothers blood. Shortly after being cleaned up she was given to adoptive parents and some anonmoys person sent in money for life insurance which none of her parents cared about of course. Her families repeatedly died until she was four and the Yukia's adopted her. They had just had their third child a girl a spawn of an affair with a wealthy demon and needed money to pay him for coverup. They've tried to kill her since then but haven't had much luck with it and thats the only reason I think she's alive. I also found this propechy that goes with her. He handed it to Hiei, care to read it?"

"How long have they been trying to kill her?" Hiei asked.

"Well since she was six." Youko said a confused look etched on his features.

"So that means that her house was probably caught on fire am I right," Hiei asked his voice calm and his fist clenching open and closed at his sides.

"Probably" Youko muttered distracted by the phrophecy he was reading over Hiei's shoulder. "Are you going to read this?"

He asked his voice amused. "Yes," Hiei mummered annoyed, he had been so caught up in Youko's story he had forgotten about it.

_There was once a day when the children of light and darkness were broken apart. Two seperate blood lines once combined and lost are now restored in a single being. Lying in the mothers womb the being split into three seperate entities. One is light; the innoncent of the clan and the most caring. Darkness the seemingly sweet person will one day erupt in her entity and the binds of her hate will entrapt her being and eventually destroy her. The last one is Cunning: this male being the only one born unto the Mother will ither raise the child of darkness into the light or will banish their soul into the depth's of hell; but if the chosen one confesses his love for the other then and only then will the children be saved. _

* * *

_complicated I know...it will all make sense...eventually ;;_

* * *

"So that means that there are three-"

"Children" Youko chimned in.

"Stop interupting me you baka, " Hiei muttered.

"Kylie has either brothers or sisters." said Youko deep in thought.

"Duh," Hiei mutterd distracted by the approach of two energies.

"Well its seems like the family is here uh," Youko said an sly grin roving over his face.

"All except for Kylie," Hiei muttered unamused.

"Well lookey at that there they are," Youko pointed to a dark haired girl and boy highlighted by the lanterns. Youko's ears cocked as their voices drifted over to him and Hiei.

"This is stupid Riley why are we here," A tall musucular boy muttered his slilver eyes glowing his impatience.

"Because the Fox said that we could see Kylie if we came Kent," A slim short light brown haired girl muttered her light blue eyes shining with wonder.

Kent impatiently flicked a lock of blue-black hair off of his forehead, "As if those things she calls parents would ever let us see her,"

"Thats not true Kent maybe they've turned over a new leaf," Riley said a smile gracing her what could only be described as angelic face.

She twisted a lock of her curly brown hair and mummered, " but it looks as though they aren't here" Kent smiled indugently at her stupidity and pointed to the shadows where Youko and Hiei stood,

"There over there"

"Oh I didnt see them"

"Do you ever?" Kent resonded calmly.

Riley opened her mouth to respond when she was cut off by the somewhat splendid apperance of Youko Kurama. She sucked in a deep breath and was silent. A blush crept up her neck as she remebered Kent teasing her about; the only reason she wanted to go was because she thought the fox was hot.

Kent elbowed her in an i told you so way. Kents eyes then drifted to the short musucular demon who stood next to Youko. He reeked of bad boy and Kent instantly disliked him sensing the farmiliar sent of his family on him.

Kylie's he thought.

"Can we help you," Rylie questioned a smile prominent on her pink lips.

"Yes, Youko replied stepping closer to her and gliding his knuckles across her cheek, "You can tell us where your sister is."

Rylie stepped back a confused look flashing across her face, "But we came here to see her,"

Kent then spoke up his grey eyes alit with a strange type of fire, "We have been trying to get ahold of Kylie for 10 years. Ever since we found out we had a sister. But the thing the state calls parents wont let us talk to her. I dont even think she knows we exist."

"Kylie is with your father, Hiei stated, do you know where he is?"

Kent spat a look of disgust consuming his face, "Yes hes in his special little castle in his special little demension, that can only be accessed through a special little cruddy com."

"Kent has the program already loaded on her computer," Rylie spoke up helpfully.

"The program is loading on Kylies," Youko muttered entraped by the smile she sent his way.

"Turn her computer off. Nothing good will come out of opening a cruddy portal into that looney bins demesion." Kent muttered.

"Kylie is in that demesnion...transformed and all..." Youko mutterd mulling over the facts and was quickly startled by Rylies loud exclamation.

"A demon of our type never transforms unless they are gravely injured."Rylie siad worriedly biting her lip.

"Probably dead already," Kent declared.

Hiei instantly appeard in front of Kent his sword pressing hard enough to make a trickle of blood flow forth from the tip.

"Not.Dead." He declared through gritted teeth. Kents eyes widened and the dark spirals that had appeared on Kylie began to pulse through the air. Youko laughed a blood curdling laugh that vibrated through the air.

"You shouldnt laugh like that, Suiichi, people might think you dont have a heart," Rylie mummered.

Youko blinked at the use of his human name and a sneer curled on his lips. "Of course princess, he mummered; his large hands framing her face dont wanna scare the kiddies"

He flicked his tounge over her full bottom lip and worried it with his fangs. Kent watched him the picture of calm while inwardly plotting to kill him.

"I'll be back for you," Youko promised his his breath tickiling her ear.

A deep mist swallowed them and when it reeceeded the red headed Kurama stood there, "Um hi who are you?" he asked.

* * *

_sorry i didnt get to type the rest of the chapter. Cuz my arthritis is bothering and im having problems with my breathing and i cant really feel my fingers. Which is a pain in the ass and makes it hard to type. _

_Note: Everyone ; I hope Andi feels better ; (shes had a cold) wish her well!_

_HI JEN!_

_POLL: DO THIS OR DIE. I MUST HAVE AT LEAST 5 OR ELSE IM NOT UPDATING AND WATCH I WONT. LMAO._

_What two V.R characters do you like the best and why?_

_Which characters would you like to see paired up?_

_how do you feel about the rumors around Hiei and Kurama about them being..whispers gay_

_Do you have any name suggjestions for a woman?_

_Do you have any ways i could improve?  
_

_ty,_

_miranda_


	10. It

Wow...i updated...its not much but i have to re-plan my story line..I will try and update by the 18-19 b/c my teachers are really piling up the hmwk!

* * *

"Hi my name is RIley," Riley said extending her hand in a formal american way of greeting.

"We dont freakin have time for that Rylie," Kent muttered his eyes flashing.

Rylie turned on him,"There is always time for good manners,"she primly stated.

She then turned back to Kurama, "Wow you look alot differnt than your fox form so are you a friend of Kylie's?"

"We do NOT have time for this," Kent once again stated.

"Shove it up your piehole Kent," Rylie muttered and turning her attention back to Kurama smiledd,"Im sorry about him hes such an ass."

Kurama smiled winningly, "Its okay...but who are you,"

"Im Kylies sister...and the jackass over there is her brother Kent."

Kuramas eyes widened and a confused look formed on his handsome features, "brother and sister?"

"Its a long story, Kent mummered, tell ya about it later or better yet why dont you take it out of Riley's head?"

Rylie whipped around and gave him the evil eye, "Why are you always offering people access to my head? why do you always say, "Oh Rylies head yeah you can go in there who gives a damn."

"Because its less crowded," Kent bordely stated while Riley quietly fumed little bouts of steam sprouting from her ears; her face an unhealthy shade of red.

Hiei who had been starring at them for the whole time getting more pissed as they talked finally spoke up, "What in the hell are you idiots babbaling about for christ sakes. Get the hell of your lazy assess and lets go find Kylie, If your not going to fucking help than leave I'll find her myself."

Everyone stared at him gaping and Riley smiled which confused everyone.

"You really do love Kylie dont you," she asked her eyes shining with a strange light.

"Thats none of your business Riley," Kent muttered intervening while Hiei looked intensly relieved. Kurama meanwhile was starring at Rylie in a fixated fascination. She was so beautiful. Hiei stared at Kurama and snorted he looked like a lovesick fool. He burst into nervous coughing wondering what he looked like when he was around Kylie. It was Kent who finally got the neandrathals into order.

"Are we going to rescue my sister today or tommorow, he muttered irratated, 'cause I didnt plan on setting up my tombstone here and if I did it certainly wouldnt read: The dumb fuck who died watching everyone fight over trivial things and left his sister to rot in some loonies dimension," Everyones head whipped around and they all nodded simultaneously.

"It is time to go," Kurama muttered offhandedly staring at his watch.

"We have only 4 days left to find her and rescue her AND turn her back," Kent muttered tiredly.

"Why four days?" Hiei asked angrily I thought we were using your computer.

"We are, Kent confessed, but the prophecy that surrounds us was phropized on May 13; four days from now and will come true four days from now,"

"Thanks for not telling us earlier dumb fuck," a voice rang out from the shadows and out stepped an odd looking girl/guy? with large slender armor covering its body and a metal mask covering its face fully so nothing could be seen..not even its hair only its eyes. Two in a similar garb stepped out next to it. Toya stepped out beside them and gave the group a grin.

"Well its nice to see you, sorry ta hear about the little miss being taken hostage we will take care o' that and show 'er dad whose boss," He declared.

The red armored (first one) next to him sneered, "Hes just a big oaf I am the one who has been sent to save your sorry asses," it said.

"And you might be who?" Kurama questioned calmly.

"I am Kael which is frankly none of your business," it retorted just as calmly while giving Kurama a cold hard stare. They had been former lovers..well...it and his Youko form and Kael was not looking forward to seeing him again. Though he wouldnt remember Kael...it had been taken care of. The purple armored one announced: " I am Jaian, and this, Jaian pointed to the Black armored peroson on its side, "Is Hanya. We were sent by Koenma to assist you,"

Kent pulled out his labtop and smiled as it booted up. "It will take ten minutes to fully acess the portal I suggest we make a plan before we do anything,"

"Agreed," everyone choursed and they sat down to plan.

"10 minutes later

"Everyone is in agreement than," Kurama muttered. Some glances were tossed this way and that but everyone finally nodded their agreement. Kaels dark green eyes were shining with bloodlust as were Jaian's and Hanya's. Everyone stared at them weirded out for a mintute but promptly decided to ignore them. A huge swiriling vortex of dark blacks and purples then was extened from Kent's computer screen and everyone stepped through...

* * *

Sorry about that people im just trying to keep you interested lmao. I am replaning my story line as we speak...its nearing the end...tears I promise you a very long chappy! (next chappy) and a Epilouge of course and maybe a sequel if anyone wants it...! 


	11. Field of Death

FIELD OF DEATH

Whomph

Riley frowned wondering what lumpy thing she had landed on. Looking down she found herself gazing into green faded eyes..Kylie's eyes.

"Oh my god," Riley shrieked and stood up attempting to get away from Kylie's battered body. She bumped into Hiei whose crimson gaze was dragging along the seemingly endless field of wounded Kylies. Moans and sobs clung to the air like a second skin and the atmosphere was charged with misery.

Kent was standing still his eyes wide and worried as he walked over to a Kylie and picked her up cradling her bleeding body against his he turned to stare at Kurama. "What is going on here,"

Kurama was just starring at the field blank.

"This is all an illusion," Kael told him its eyes scanning the surroundings. Jaian was starring around the field and a strange glint came into its eye. It began slaughtering Kylie's left to right as Riley screamed at it, "Stop it. Oh my god what are you doing, One of those could be her,"

Jaian ignored her and continued the mass murder Kent, Kurama, and Toya joining it until only Riley, Hiei, Kael and Hanya were left.

Kael stared at Riley a hard glint in its shadowed green eyes, "Don't make a fool of yourself. Tears will do nothing but weaken you until the point you cant fight,"

Hayna glanced at Riley for a second and added its thoughts, "I think the only way we will get Kiley out of this hell hole is if we work together and save the tears for later. Don't cry now for what you have lost but cry later for what you have gained," It then turned back to gaze at the field of death while Riley gazed at it dumb folded.

She then assumed a brave face and stubbornly wiped her tears away. "I will, She told Hayna, And thanks," Hanya's eyes sparkled giving Riley the sensation she was smiling. _She...were did that come from ...you know now that I think about it I don't know whether or not I'm with guys or girls...but it seems like a she so that's how I'm going to think of them._ Hayna smiled as she heard Riley's thoughts and then beckoned the others to come back with her. All of a sudden a large gaping portal appeared. Inside a stone castle's hall could be seen and around six foot ball fields away sat Kylie...in her demon form watching them...her eyes dark. Before Hiei could manage to disappear Kael roughly grabbed in and gestured toward the gang that consisted of Toya, Jaian, Kent, and Kurama. Everyone suddenly noticed the dark aura that had enveloped them.

"KENT!" Rylie screamed and made a move to run towards him.

"Fool," Hanya screeched and grabbed Rylie roughly jerking her towards her. "You must not allow yourself to be enveloped,"

Riley turned toward Hanya betrayal shining in her eyes and exclaimed, "What do you mean. I have to help him,"

Kent turned toward Rylie hearing the commotion and frowned, "Rylie what the hell are you doing? Cant you see Kiley right in there? You must help her. We haven't looked for her all this time just to lose her because of one stupid fight,"

Riley turned towards him a plea pleasant in her tone:"But Kent there is no way I can leave you hear don't you understand,"

Kent smiled and softly admonished, "Don't give me that look little sister. You know I care about you but this will be easy to take care of. I mean this thing that were up against is nothing….we can take care of it easily. Its not a big deal and you shouldn't worry about it. What you should be worried about is Kylie" Riley sigh was barely audible but she stared up at Kent for one last time and at the gang wondering if she'd ever see them again. She hadn't been around battle much. "I love you Kent," She said with a Waverly smile.

"I love you too," Kent smiled feeling strangely heavy like lead. Riley allowed her eyes to travel along the group and they rested for a fraction of a second longer on Kurama, "Thank you," she murmured and stepped into the portal…Everyone followed and it disappeared. Hiei stared around the odd room he was in. Riley and Hanya had disappeared leaving him with Kael.

"What the fuck is going on here." Kael murmured looking around the room anger evident in its eyes. "Where the hell did my sister go and that girl," Hiei turned towards Kael his eyes slightly raised,

"Sister?…wow then you all must be a bunch of dikes." Kael's eyes began glowing an unnatural black color.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you; you little punk, " she threatened advancing on him. Hiei grinned at her. "You and your sisters are nothing but worthless pieces of crap that couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag."

"Well then it looks like it is going to be easier than we thought 'eh," A high voice murmered from the jeweled doorway.

"Why yes it does dear brother," A deep resounding voice chuckled.

Out from behind a jeweled curtain stepped two men. The first one was the picture of danger and beauty. Long green hair that reached the middle of his back and sharp gold eyes glared out from a enchanting oval visage. Long but muscular legs showed of his fit muscled body and accompanied long muscled arms and a trim stomach. He wore huge black armor with spikes at the top and hard thin steel pointed boots.

"My name, he announced in a smooth gravely accent , is Nile," The slender gayish looking one at his side smiled charmingly. He had short curly brown hair and forest deep green eyes. Everything about him was lengthy and slender and could be described in only one world…delicate. He wore light red slender armor with dark pink roses curling around his wrists and the vines spreading at the hems like embroidery.

"And I'm, the high pitched voice announced, am Mai,"

"More like gay, "Kael said with a slight laugh. Mai's dark green eyes flashed and he turned to the girl.

"I'm not the one who looks like a dike," He hotly replied.

"And how would you know what I look like under all this armor," Kael threw back. Mai remained quite glaring at her as she sarcastically smiled.

"Exactly," She said looking bored… that was until a large spike laced stem popped out of the ground less than two centimeters away from where she was standing. Mai glared at her a slight sheen of sweat present on his delicate features and muttered.

"Were going to find out who is the gayest person here,"

Kael sighed shaking her head. "How about lets find out who is the strongest first," "So your not denying the fact that your gay," Mai asked surprised.

"Not at all," Kael grinned and assumed a fighting stance 5 long sharp throwing stars grinning at him from between her fingers.

"Fine," Mai muttered and the fight began.

* * *

"Where in the name of the maiden are we," Hanya murmered looking around the dark damp room.

"I don't know" Riley responded in a shaking voice. She could barely see anything in the dark damp space. A scream escaped her lips as she felt something brush against her skin.

"Don't you worry my dear all your pain, all your misery will be over soon," A high voice hissed.

All of a sudden the room was alight by a thousand torches. Rylie and Hanya looked around taking in the large slippery stone walls which gave them the illusion of being in a 100 foot long pit, Large rattle snakes, Cobra's and anacondas slithered up and down the spike pierced walls and as Rylie stepped forward she felt something crunch under her feet.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A SKELETON." she screamed aloud and jumped on Hanya. Hanya stared down at the whitewashed blood stained bones and noted the snapped neck and the fact that the skeleton looked like it had been reaching for something.

"I see," she finally muttered and a small smile formed on her face. "It looks like we might be in for some trouble,"

"Oh my dear you have no idea," A voice hissed and out from a shadowed corner stepped …slithered a snake/woman. Long beautiful black hair fell to scale encased shoulders and slit green eyes stared at them from a beautiful porcelain face. Long slender scaled white arms that ended in claws rested against a slim slightly bloodied body. From her trim belly down a huge snake's tale rested. She was half snake half woman. "Hello my pretties," red lips smiled, are you ready to play,"

"Wouldn't it be nice to know your name first," Hanya said sarcastically like. "Very well then," The woman responded, "You can call me Nejo,"

"Odd," Hanya said pulling out a huge battle ax, "Odd but fun," Nejo grinned, "Oh my dear you have no idea how much fun," She said and lunged for her.

* * *

"Would anyone mind telling me why we cant stop," Kent screamed as he sliced through yet another bleeding Kylie.

"This task is meant for us to keep killing them until we die, " Jaian announced as it smashed two Kylie's skulls together.

"Well why were we the only one drawn here," Toya asked while punching a sobbing Kylie's head off of its shoulders.

"Because we were the ones meant to die, "Jaian responded.

"Why us though," Toya asked questioning.

"Because we are the weakest," Kurama said appearing holding a Kylie by the neck and frowning.

"Like hell we are," Toya vehemently replied.

"We are," Jaian replied, Both of my sisters are very strong fighters and I know the others are as well."

"But what about Rylie," Kent exclaimed.

"I'm guessing she has some tricks up her sleeve as well ,"

Jaian replied and then stared shocked at the Large steel spike that had just impaled itself in Kent's chest. Kent's silver eyes were wide and a tiny trickle of blood slid out of the corner of his mouth. A tiny oh was the only sound they heard as the spike ripped itself out of him and Kent's limp body fell to the ground in a haze of crimson.

* * *

Sorry I know its not as long as I would have liked it to be…but all good things come to those who wait. OMFG I am really sorry too that I am way behind my umm updating date. I have decided to stop putting date thingies on there cuz I don't follow them and I'm not very good at this sort of thing….

Miranda


End file.
